halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
War of Vengeance Nightstalkers I just read an article called nightstalkers. It's pretty good. I don't realy understand the use for such a unit though. Can any body shed some light on this?-- 00:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Machina Stuff Repeating Myself, Annoying You A while back, I asked if Riker could make a small cameo. If it is that you do not want me writing for your character, I want to say I did not intend for that. If it is alright by you, I would ask my characters questions and get your answers. If nothing else, please read the story if you have some spare time. I'm looking for feedback, and it could even change your mind. That Damn Sniper Came on line one day (I'm allowed to look at my own wikia at school ut sometimes I visit the other wikias I'm on (except for the regular Halo wikia, which is blocked by the school computer)) and I looked at my watchlist and it said 'Jackal (Character)' was deleted. Thanks for restoring it. Deletion To move to Kilo's minor spartans page Something Sol System Can you include the Battle of California in your battle of the Sol System? Thanks if you can, I'm trying to expand canon subjects as well.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) What?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Suggestion for Repentance-Chivalry Necros Plan Well by Necros canon, all the Halos except 1, 3, and 6 are destroyed. After consulting Ajax it seems that number 6 was somehow dis-armed by the AUR, while 1 and 3 remain in Necros territory. Also, though, I've decided to align borderline-rampant AR with the Guardians, and given that there isn't really a Flood threat anymore... well, they're pretty much AUR-allied. Regarding 2850 Garden You think this quote fits?}} Archaic Chivalry and the Halo Array Well, as I was thinking things over, I've come to the conclusion that 823543 Discordant Fervor would be a far better choice if its your intention to have another Halo Array activation. AR has generally shifted over to the AUR, despite being slightly rampant, and even at that... well, Chivalry was captured by Discordant Fervor, wasn't he? Hello there. How's life been going? Haven't talked to you in a while.--DREADHEAD613 20:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Installation-06 As far as I know, I don't think there's any specified Installation-06 Monitor in Necros (checked the project category, and there was no article beginning with "16807"). I might be wrong, though, so you should probably ask Ajax on that. Aragorn......or Argorn, whatever the heck his name is I added your suggestion #2 to the main article. Is it ok now? (Please, please be ok now, I've had enough arguing over his existence) Picture Fanon for teh N00bs You might want to join the...as Ajax decreed it be called, the Irk, for the usual Shenanigans and serious discussion involving the direction of the 'Fanon for Teh Nubs' article. Anyway, cheers mate, infobox hey, where can I find the infobox? I'm creating my own SPARTAN character and can't find it. --Max Jordan 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pics Now will Aragorn work? He gets the sword before a battle in the late 2540s. Vindicated Premise Jiralhanae Alliance Request Hey, I’m currently writing an article about the so-called Jiralhanae Resistance, a rebel group that will be operate inside the Remnant from the early 2570s to the late 2580s. Ajax has oked them for Necros service, and I would like to ask about using your Jiralhanae Alliance in my article. In it, they would provide aid to the Jiralhanae Resistance, first through conventional aid (food, medicine, weapons, equipment, money, etc.) then by providing intelligence officers to train and help lead them (think America supporting the mujahadeen in 1979, but having their officers train and, to a limited degree, lead the fighters), and they would eventually basically take over the command of the resistance. Then, in the late 2580s, the Remnant launches a anti-terror campaign to root out the resistance, and the JA panics and evacuates it’s personnel (which leads to a chain reaction ending in the destruction of the Jiralhanae Resistance). If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Please give me your thoughts, P.S. By the way, this is SPARTAN-501. My Sig and your background don't go together to well. Look below this little segment and your cursor should show one part of it, or just look me up. Thanks and please give me your thoughts. FUUU- Don't tell me Cassie has canon issues AGAIN!? I swear, I'm gonna raze 343 hq soon...anyway, what's the inconsistency? I have a feeling it's unfixable, but I think I should know since I have no idea (I don't have the encyclopedia). Best case scenario; I either just place that contradict template on the article or turn it into "another Cassie" (like BioWare said would happen if your Shepard dies at the end of ME2). Worst case scenario; I get rid of it completely (which'd leave Fox Company without a commander, sadly) or rewrite it as another Spartan (something I've secretly wanted to do with Laz ever since I realize how phailed he's become). Crap, forgot about that...*bangs head against a random brick wall* Well, let's see the options I have: #Contradict - Simple, a single edit, approval from Ajax. Contradicts my morals about following Halo canon to the letter though (that's a flaw with me; as soon as canon is updated, I strive to live by it by the letter. Which basically means I'd bend over and take it in the CENSOR! by 343 if they said it was the new Halo Canon). #Rewrite - Would settle canon issues and keep her general character the same way. But I don't know if I can take the pain in the arse that it is to do the like fifth rewrite of that article. #Dumping/Remake - Would settle canon issues (and my feelings of guilt for breaking established canon), but would mean an even greater pain in the arse than the above solution. Plus Ajax wouldn't approve (he'll just say I shouldn't bend to their will and just stick a 'Contradict' on the page). Oh well, I've got a week's vacation in the Canary Islands, so I guess I'll have some time to think. Then I need to complete my newest character, have a discussion with Ajax, curse Tobias S. Buckell for a**raping Halo logic and canon AGAIN in Evolutions and then ask some buds (you, Jared, 501 etc.) for tips/support. Please don't get disposed from your Monster throne by your minions in the meantime :) Also, Laz is phail, PERIOD (CAPITALIZED LETTERS MAKES ME AWESOME COS I'M AWESOME IN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS AWESOME BECOS ITS AWESOME!). You just have to read between the lines. Sure, he might be an enjoyable read, and he's quite long, but he's also become a crappy James Bond-ripoff with clichéed joker elements thrown in. Even if it'd possibly be okay with a regular guy, Spartans ain't that emotional. Let's face it, Laz is as bad as Buckell's and Lente's super-awesome-super-secret-super-agents-with-secret-guns-made-of-secret-stuff Spartans (that's about the worst critique I can give anything...). Thus, I've been found guilty of the crime of forgetting Laz was a Spartan and just kept writing on it. During a past moment I realized what I was doing (three-four months ago) and I tried to explain it away by the fact that he was somehow able to resist indoctrination. But he's just gotten out of hand. Though you don't need to worry, really. I can't get rid of him (or even make a major change for that matter) without Ajax's approval, and for some reason (most likely so that Mel will have someone to bully) he won't approve, just a feeling. Besides, he's my most notable achievement so far. Wiping it out would be a waste of the admins' delete option. Overall, I know I sound like a douchebag at the mo, but getting up in the middle of the night, going by plane for several hours and then be forced to spend the rest of the day with babysitting distant canarian relatives while the parents go to parties tends to wear you down. I expect the rest of the vacation to be nice, though. See you, and be sure to heed my call :) Yes...? So is that a go on the Jiralhanae Resistance? S-IV RE:Bad Thoughts I'm not actually back yet, I'm online bcos we bought a one-week internet connection for my laptop at the hotel (guess laptops have one advantage over regular computers after all :P), and you're not ruining anything at all. After you informed me, I took another look at the Halopedia article, and found that it doesn't specifically say that she was wounded in augments, only that she lost her skin, and luckily (well, not for her, but for me) there's other ways to lose skin (hmm, incendiary grenade perhaps?), although the existance of Maria makes me think she was the WIA Spartan in FoR, so it's extremely likely that Cassie was indeed wounded in augments. However, there's one last hope left; Halo: Reach. While it seems to screw up Spartans a lot (Commanders and Lieutenants? Lots of personality? YUCK), there may as well also be something in it that I could use to my advantage. So, I've decided to do nothing with the article until Reach comes out, then I act. Makes things easy for now at least. I might as well also hope that Reach somehow also gives me an excuse to give Laz a BIG rearrangement, since he needs it so badly. I'd prefer to keep the number of blights on this site at a minimum (yes, I'm a fan of Dragon Age: Origins now). Let's cross our thumbs that the Darkspawn takes a break at christmas :) Fanon for teh Noobs }} Remove and Super Gun Templates Removal Hey! Spartan K-163 :I may be able to help you. I make some machinima, movies with video games, and I could make a picture in Halo 3s multiplayer/theater. I'd need the appearance of the Spartan in question as a halo 3 player avatar (armor perms, colors, emblem if any). :That Damn Sniper No Yanme'e Hives Ships Is my article canon friendly? Hello Lordofmonsterisland, I was wonder if my article, Scot-113, was canon friendly yet. If it isn't, please tell me how it isn't. -Scot, the 113 Spartan 04:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Template Ohhai thar Sorry to ask Knave-ish questions, but I don't suppose you know the opposite command to ? Just wondering because I feel kinda stupid not knowing it. =P Anyway, Thanks! Wait...its < sub > xD. Now I feel quite dumb. xD Actually, < sub > and < sup > both work. < sup > makes the text go up, while < sub > makes text go down. Anyway, Thanks for the help. =D NCF'ed articles If you stop by the NCF category, you will notice about 190 NCF'ed articles. Almost all of those articles have been NCF'ed for at least 2 months, a lot of them more then 6 months. Any chance of being able to delete a lot of them? Anyway, thanks. ^_^ And, yes, I believe my Sig can be quite irritating at time. =P I'll ask again.. Is my article, Scot-113, canon-friendly yet? Please answer, because I don't really find it fair if you can answer other peoples questions and comments and not mine. -Scot 113 04:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Password Heh, I know I have it written down somewhere; just have to find the post-it. I'm sure I'll stumble across it eventually. Hey, is my artical Spartan-077 ( Nighthawk3) canon? Spartan-077 (Nighthawk3) I just wanted an admin's opinion.--101stranger 23:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) R the pics alrite? Yay! Random. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) All Of Us Shismatics Request granted Go for it!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 23:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Deleting/NCF tagging Have to do it sometimes. ;) Certain articles are just...bah, needing it. And I know. The Expansion Template Excellent idea!! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) NCF stuffz I'll be glad to. Thanks for the tasker. =D Nao, I'm not idling around on the IRC all day. Lulz, dun worry. It'll get done. Just 18 pages to go... Actually, I didn't count. All I know that...well, there are quite a few pages and loads more articles to skim through. Yeah, I know. I'm only in the 'C's. W00t! 23 more letters to read through and tag >.< Flood of thoughts Large amount of useless thoughts and information incoming. Brace yourself. :I thought I sent that message to Ajax and RelentlessRecusant (I know hes been retired from the wiki for some time, but he seems to be some sort of authority on the Covenant) . . . ? Maybe I'm drifting in and out of conciousness . . . :Why would it be put in namespace?(Thats a persons userpage, right?) Yes, it's comedy, but as long as it adheres to canon, it still is a story. So it could be put on the Stories and RPs? :Also, I may be able to help you with pictures for Kilo Company if you'd like. I make machinima (movies with videogames) and I could take a picture using Halo 3s theater. Just give me each Spartan's armor permutations (or near them as can be in H3 multiplayer). :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Right then :Yeah, I've run into that problem with Ajax once before. If you need any pictures, and perhaps even a machinima movie, I'm easily findable. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Me and Tony are putting together a roleplay for some of the more literate members on Halo Fanon, wondered if you would be interested in joining. [[User:Delta Team Curt|'Delta Team Curt']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'Talk']] [[Halo: Conflict|'Conflict']] Col Templates Why'd you delete the column templates? Their inclusion in the main page makes them seem pretty essential to me. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:SC Yes. But reptillian in appearance is preferred. =) You think this is a good article? DRAGOON Positron Blaster. Haha. Tis I will allow. Positrons, are the antimatter of electrons. Thus, when the two meet, they will annihilate each other. When the positrons are concentrated into a beam and it comes into contact with anything that has electrons, it will cause it to disintegrate at a molecular level. Jiralhanae Alliance Jamal/Arnold Well, Jamal's not in this one, and the older Arnold is more in a cameo role than anything. Perhaps something going on between Roy and Arnold III, like it's Roy's job to make sure Arnold III gets through it alive? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re. Jamal/Arnold Jamal was listed, but CT didn't like the idea of having a ton of SPARTANs. And I'm looking forward to it as well. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE